Superman (character)
Superman is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster, high school students living in Cleveland, Ohio, in 1933. They sold Superman to Detective Comics, the future DC Comics, in 1938. Superman debuted in Action Comics #1 (cover-dated June 1938) and subsequently appeared in various radio serials, newspaper strips, television programs, films, and video games. With this success, Superman helped to create the superhero archetype and establish its primacy within the American comic book. The origin story of Superman relates that he was born Kal-El on the alien planet Krypton, before being rocketed to Earth as an infant by his scientist father Jor-El, moments before Krypton's destruction. Discovered and adopted by a Kansas farmer and his wife, the child is raised as Clark Kent and imbued with a strong moral compass. Very early on he started to display various superhuman abilities, which, upon reaching maturity, he resolved to use for the benefit of humanity through a secret "Superman" identity. Superman resides and operates in the fictional American city of Metropolis. As Clark Kent, he is a journalist for the Daily Planet, a Metropolis newspaper. Superman's love interest is generally Lois Lane, and his archenemy is supervillain Lex Luthor. He is typically a member of the Justice League and close ally of Batman and Wonder Woman. Like other characters in the DC Universe, several alternate versions of Superman have been depicted over the years. Superman's appearance is distinctive and iconic; he usually wears a blue costume with a red-and-yellow emblem on the chest, consisting of the letter S in a shield shape, and a red cape. This shield is used in many media to symbolize the character. Superman is widely considered an American cultural icon. He has fascinated scholars, with cultural theorists, commentators, and critics alike exploring the character's impact and role in the United States and worldwide. The character's ownership has often been the subject of dispute, with Siegel and Shuster twice suing for the return of rights. The character has been adapted extensively and portrayed in other forms of media as well, including films, television series, and video games. Several actors have portrayed Superman in motion pictures and TV series. Background Personality Physical Appearance Superman is an slender, muscular strong man with fair skin, blue eyes and black hair. As Superman, he wears an blue suit with an yellow emblem with an red border and the letter "S" inside, he also dons red cape, boots, and briefs with an yellow belt to go with the outfit. As Clark Kent to hide his superhero identity, he wears framed glasses and occasionally wears an business suit. Appearances Films Superman Superman II Superman III Superman IV: The Quest for Peace Superman Lives It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman Superman Returns DC Extended Universe Man of Steel Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad Justice League TV Series Superman: The Animated Series Superman Smallville Video games Comic books Animated shorts Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics characters Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Superman Category:Superman characters Category:Krypto the Superdog Category:Krypto the Superdog characters Category:Comic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who fly Category:TV Animation Characters Category:DC Extended Universe characters Category:DC animated universe Category:DC animated universe characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Those brought back to life Category:American characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Acquired Characters Category:Justice League Category:Justice League characters Category:Justice League Unlimited members Category:Justice League Unlimited Category:Justice League Unlimited characters Category:Gods Category:Batman Category:Batman characters Category:The Batman Category:The Batman characters Category:The Iron Giant Characters Category:The Lego Movie cameos Category:Pinky and the Brain characters Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Arrowverse Category:Heroes